Hetalia TRUTH OR DARE
by Estella Tweak
Summary: me (Estella) and my friends try to do truth or dare WARNING: contains-lemon, yaoi, yuri and stuff... Please not hating first try
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: LETS START THE GAME :3

**A/N hey guys plz like this BTW i am also looking for another host plz! THANKIES :3**

Estella: *looking as bored as hell... a girl with platinum-blond hair purple eyes wearing a pink scarf, red Chinese top and black trousers* * I'm hungry!

Eduada: *A girl with brown hair, grey eyes, wearing a purple top and blue skinny jeans* You just ate a whole roast chicken and your still hungry?... -_-"

Smurf: *A girl wearing a smurf hat, a blue t-shirt and white skinny jeans with piercing blue eyes* Well she is a cat...

Eduada: Oh shut up! D:

Estella: Guys! Shut up! _"

Smurf: Okay... I know! Lets play 'truth or dare'!

Eduada: Yeah but who with?

Estella: I know! How about the Hetalia Gang da!

Smurf: Okay... But how are they supposed to get here...?

Estella: With magic of course da!

Smurf + Eduada: Magic?... -_-"

Estella: Duh... *snaps fingers and the Hetalia gang arrives*

England: Where the bloody hell are we?

?: Welcome to your doom da! MWAHAHAHA

England: Of a room full of hot pink? -_-" Wow real scary

?: S-shut up I like pink ^

China: I-is that you Estella?

Estella: Yeah it is mummy! I missed you da!

China: I missed Darling! ^_^

Poland: OMG hot pink room *faints*

Estella: Awkward... Okay lets start the game!

America: What game?

Smurf, Eduada + Estella: TRUTH OR DARE SILLYS!

England: Oh great not another one... -_-"

Smurf: Shut eyebrows! We're trying to have fun!

England: *glares*

Estella: Okay lets play! I already wrote down some truths and dares to start with! ^3^

Everyone: YOU WHAT!?

Estella: calm down any way lets read my letter I wrote! Egypt, could you pass me the letter I wrote? *innocent look*

Egypt: Um okay *grabs letter and gives it to Estella* Here you go.

Estella: Thank you Egypt

l**ol im writing a letter for my own story**

**Korea: grope Japan**

**Russia: make out with China**

**Canada: LET ME CUDDLE YOU D:**

**TAA-DAA**

Estella thank you myself *creepy laugh* KOREA! JAPAN! GET YO SEXY ASSES DOWN HERE! D:

Korea + Japan: *come running in* Yeah

Estella: Japan... Korea has to grope you *pervy face*

Japan: *sighs* Fine Estella-San... Come here Korea and grope me... *blushing furiously*

Korea: HELL YEAH!

Smurf + Eduada: Hell yeah *pulls out video cameras*

Estella: Daddy Russia go make out with China please *puppy eyes*

Russia: Okay comrade *smiles at Estella* Lets get started da? *goes over to China and pulls him into a heated kiss*

Estella + Eduada: So... Hot *both pass out cuz of blood loss*

Smurf:... Okay! Times up guys!

Russia: Awe *disappointed look*

China: *Also disappointed look*

Fan girls: MORE RoChu NOW!

Eduada: SHUT UP AND GET OFF MAH PROPERTY! *pulls out bazooka*

Fan girls: RETREAT! *runs away*

Smurf: Crazy girls aren't they... Just like Belarus...

Belarus: THAT IS NOT TRUE! *pulls out knife*

Poland: OMG! There's ,like, totally a crazy bitch!

Estella: GUYS CALM THE HELL DOWN YA GONNA WAKE MY SISTER POCKY! God you crazy people!

Eduada: Thank god... :D

Belarus: Grrr...

Smurf: Yo like wel' jel' innit... :D

Estella: CANADA! *snuggles up to him*

Canada: O/O Um h-hey there E-Estella.

Smurf, Eduada + Estella: GOOD BYE FOR NOW!

Russia + China: Estella needs a new host to help out... But no author power... SOWWIE (but there might be some)

Estella: But seriously I need a new host to help out and also PLEASE send in your truths and dares... It helps alot... BYE

**A/N: please help me out :3**


	2. Chapter 2: OMG I have reviews

Chapter 2: OMG I got some reviews

**A/N thank you Sketch08 and FlyingMintBunny2 for yo reviews, I'm still looking for host so just ask **

Estella: OMG YES! *dancing around*

England: Better be something bloody good *looking annoyed*

America: What is it? The hero needs to know!

Estella: I GOT SOME REVIEWS! :D

Romano: Great just what we need, some bloody truths and dares.

Eduada + Smurf: READ THEM OUT THEN!

Estella: Okie Dokie archiokie! The first one is from FlyingMintBunny2 and he or she says:

**I dare IggyBrow to pole dance in front of everyone... DRESSED AS A SEXY POLICE OFFICER!**

**And I dare Canadia, Mr. Awesome, and TheHERO to dance to Psy's Gentleman.**

Thank you darling. I am very happy with these.

England: I'M BLOODY WELL NOT HAPPY WITH THIS DARE OF MINE!

Smurf: To bad IggyBrow! Lol IggyBrow… tee hee :D

Estella: *pulls out sexy police officer outfit* here ya go. Put this on babe *le wink*

France: May I help him~ ohonhonhon

England: No you may not bloody frog!*walks out the room with the outfit. Then back in* TAA-DAA! *lack of enthusiasm*

Estella: SO HOT *takes photos of him*

Smurf: Okay start pole dancing Britain *pole appears in the middle of the room and lights dim*

Eduada, Smurf + Estella: HELL YEAH! *pulls out video cameras*

England: You suck *starts to grind the pole* there are you happier than before *continues to grind the pole* mnngh

America: *nose bleed and giant boner* so… hot… dude.

_**~~~~LE TIME SKIP~~~~**_

England: *comes back in his uniform* There are you bloody happy now?

America, Eduada, Smurf + Estella: *wipes blood from nose* HELL YEAH! THAT WAS SEXY

America: *muttering* why couldn't he continue wearing that….

Estella: OH! I SO HEARD THAT! *childish giggle*

America: Fine! So what did I say then?

Estella: you said 'why couldn't he continue wearing that'. Just to save you asking and questions… yes I am part cat

Greece: OMG your part cat high-five. *high-five's Estella*

Estella: Okie Dokie archiokie… we should hang out more… any way the next dare! CANADA, PRUSSIA AND AMERICA! GET YO SEXY ASSES HERE NOW!

Prussia: NO! D:

Estella: I don't think yo have a choice mother effer! *pulls out bazooka* HELL YEAH

Prussia, Canada + America: Fine! Please don't kill us though!

Smurf: Yo gonna dance to gentleman mother effers!

_***Gentleman starts playing by PHY***_

Prussia, Canada + America: *start dancing to the song* this is actually quite fun!

_**~~~~LE TIME SKIP~~~~**_

_***Gentleman finishes***_

Eduada: Okie Dokie archiokies lets continue.

Smurf: This one is from Sketch08 and it says

**Truth and dare for America and England (huge usuk supporter)**

**Truth: England, do you fantasize things you want America to do to you?**

England: Sometimes *looks away from embarrassment * I sometimes fantasize that he is kissing me and hugging me till I fall asleep…

America: *whispering* I shall do that tonight *pervy grin*

Poland, Eduada + Smurf: OMG that is, like, totally creepy… even more creepy than, like, Russia!

Estella: Yeah… HEY WAIT! THAT'S MY DADDY YO TALKIN BOUT BROTH! *bitch-slaps Poland*

Greece: And the tiger strikes *grin forming on face*

America: See ya guys later! I gotta do something now *kisses England, then hugs him*

England: … *blushing like hell*

Estella: *stops bitch-slapping Poland* AWW CUTE! Any way plz send in your T's and D's thanks! *continues to bitch-slap Poland* TAKE THAT BITCH!

Poland: Oh no~ I just, like, so totally broke a nail! *stares at his hot pink nails* Nope everything is, like, okay!

Japan + Hungary: *uploading yaoi stuff* Hey maybe we could do RusAme and RoChu or maybe USUK!

Everyone: ... DAFAUQ

Latvia + Sealand: PLEASE SEND IN YOUR TRUTH'S AND DARE'S! THANKIES :3

Everyone: BYE!

**A/N taa-daa hope yo like it mother effers! just joking :3 love ya **


	3. Chapter 3: I have a new host!

Chapter 3: I have a new host!

**A/N thank you FlyingMintBunny2 for being a host for me :D**

Estella: Hey guys and welcome back!

Japan: Um Estella-san… who is that person there in the door way?

Smurf + Eduada: ZOMG its FlyingMintBunny2!

FlyingMintBunny2: 'Sup guys I'm gonna be a new host 'cause I'm an awesome boy :D

England: Wait you're a BOY!?

FlyingMintBunny2: Yeah so what's so wrong 'bout that brother!?

England: Nothing but I just thought you were a girl!

Estella: Ok guys calm yo asses down… any way we got some T's and D's from him and also I finished drawing my Awesome Fallen Angel picture I did last night :D

Prussia: Wow really interesting… what could be more awesome then me?

Estella: 1) my drawing. 2) My life. And 3) all the hosts here except Eduada 'cause she sucks

Eduada: Hey! I do not suck you bloody bitch!

Smurf: Yeah ya do bitch :D

Eduada: Bye then bitches *vanishes*

Estella: Oh no! Now who will be my new host!?

FlyingMintBunny2: Um I am still her ya know…

Estella: Okay you will be my new host but I am going to call you FMB2 okay?

FMB2: Um okay then I guess….

Estella: Good! Let's get on with the truths and dares! Read them out FMB2!

FMB2: Okay... Oh! These ones are from me!

**Oh, and I have a fun dare... I think Japan should make a custom ero (erotic)-game for America. And a truth for Germany: Did he read those naughty books that Finland gave him for Christmas?**

Japan: *creates game instantly* Here you go America-san

America: Thanks dude! *runs off to play it*

_**LE TIME SKIP~~~~**_

America: *comes back with a 'scarred-for-life' face on* WTF was that game*faints*

FMB2: Um he might wake up… sometime…

Smurf: Okay Germany… DID you read those NAUGHTY books Finland gave you!?

Germany: N-no!

Italy: Ve? Then what-a are all those books you-a have at home?

Germany: Scheiße… I know I should have put those books away…

Finland: So you have read them books then… *writes down in note book*

FMB2: OKAY EVERYONE SIT YO ASSES *chairs appear in the room*

Everyone: *sits down in the chairs except Japan 'cause there isn't enough chairs*

Japan: Where do I sit Estella-san…?

Hosts: Oh no shame that we don't have enough chairs… *pervy grin*

England: ZOMG! ARE YOU GUYS GAY!?

Smurf + FMB2: No…

Estella: Maybe… Ya never Know with a Fallen Angel…

America: *wakes up* ZOMG you're a fallen angel!?

Estella: Um yeah… Always have and always have been :D

Austria: Prove it then ma'am.

Estella: Fine. *angel wings come out of her back; covered in blood* TAA-DAA

Austria: *runs to the bathroom* BLUAGH! BLUAGH!

Smurf: NO NOT THE BATHROOM *runs to the bathroom* D:

Japan: So where do I sit Estella-san…

FMB2: YOU MUST SIT….. ON GEECE'S LAP!

Japan: Seriously!?

FMB2: Um yeah

Japan: Fine! *sits in Greece's lap blushing furiously*

Greece: Aw! Y U SO CUTE! *insert epic-cute face* :3

Japan: Whatever! *still blushing furiously*

_**~~~~3 HOURS LATER~~~~**_

Greece: *pinches Japan ass 'cause his ass is really nice… and also 'cause he has a tattoo on there*

Japan: EEP! *stands up holding his ass blushing like fire*

Everyone: What!?

Greece: Oh! He just needs to go to the toilet! I'll be happy to take him! *pervy face*

Estella, Smurf + FMB2: Yeah sure whatever *reading stories*

Greece: *carry's Japan to a spear bedroom* hehehe

Japan: Help me…

France: Ohonhonhon~ May I come with you?

Greece + Japan: HELL NO!

France: *disappointed look* awe! I thought it could be a threesome!

FMB2: *stabs France* HELL NO BITCH!

France: *bleeding to death* putain de salope

Estella: When I find out what that mean you are dead bitch!

Latvia: Bye guys please send in your truths and dares thank you :3

Fan girls: LATVIA!

FMB2 + Smurf: AWE HELL NAW BITCHES *both pull out bazookas*

Fan girls: RETREAT…. AGAIN!

Hosts: Bye for now and please send in your truths and dares-

Latvia: BYE xxxxxxxx


	4. Sorry guys but I'm-a going away for a wh

**A/N~~~~~Hello my lovely reviewers I so sorry to say but I won't be able to update for a while because I'm-a going to LONDON so, so sorry dears and also I can barely type so bye then! I'll be back soon**

**-Estella Tweak, Eduada Austin, Smurf Rowe and FMB2 **

**-Love ya'll darlings :3 **


	5. Chapter 5: PM ME PLEASE!

**A/N I will only be taking PM dares now and if ya don't do that I will probably be banned for life! And im really scared cuz I have been warned about it by two eliminators so please PM me dares only. Im shaking out of scaredness and im really worried. SO PLEASE PM ME TRUTHS AND DARES CUZ I DON'T WANNA GET BANNED! Thanks for you time.**

**-Estella Tweak, FMB2, Smurf Rowe and Eduada Austin. **


	6. Chapter 6: ima back

Chapter 6: IM BACK BITCHES!  
**A/N hey guys long time no see! I will be taking truths and dares but by PM only! If no-one does that I will not do their Ts and Ds cuz I would have got banned for **_**life**_**!**

Estella: HEY GUYS IMA BACK! :D

Everyone: Seriously?!

Estella: Yup

FMB2: YAY cuz it has been ages

Smurf: ….ikr….

Hetalia cast: ON WITH THE TRUTHS AND DARES!

GreatnessKesese: My Ts and Ds bitches :D

**Greatness is here with some tortu- I mean dares*innocent smile* you kno what this T & D needs? MORE PRUAUS! (OTP!) So Prussia and Austria go have some "fun" in the bedroom. XD Also more Poland! Have him take everyone shopping. And to end this everyone twerk it out x3**

-Greatness Out *smoke appears and vanished*

Everyone: 0.0 …..WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

Estella: ….idk….

Prussia & Austria: what is PruAus?

Smurf: work it out ya self!

Austria: *just realized* oh god ._.

Prussia: That is so not awesome *just realized as well*

GreatnessKesese: *appears suddenly* GET IN THE ROOM NOW!

Austria & Prussia: Fine! *goes to a room*

GreatnessKesese: My work here is done *poofs away*

_**~~~~In Estella's room (oh shit)~~~~WARNING: SEX SEEN UP AHEAD SO IF YA WHAT TO PLZ SKIP!**_

'_So mister __**awesome**__ what do we do now' Austria asked, admiring the beauty of the room. 'Ve should do what GreatnessKesese asked us to do. Have __**fun**__ mister fancy pants.' Prussia pushed Austria against the wall and kissed him hungrily, making him moan a lot. Prussia started to unzip Austria's pants and rubbed his hard cock. 'Ah… Ah! P-Prussia!' Austria moaned in pleasure. 'Kesesese. You can't deny my awesomeness now can you?' Prussia said coolly. 'I need you now P-Prussia. P-please fuck m-me.' Austria replied in a trance like state. 'Eager now aren't ve,' Prussia smirked, 'but anything for you meine liebe. Suck.' He ordered, holding three fingers up to his mouth. Austria started to lick them hungrily. 'Good at this aren't ve meine kleine musiker?' Prussia cooed pulling the fingers out with a pop. 'This might hurt but I promise that it vill get better.' He whispered seductively as he pushed all three fingers in Austria's entrance. 'AAAHHHH!' Austria screamed as the fingers started scissoring him. 'Shh my little Austrian,' Prussia whispered, 'it vill get better.' After Prussia finished stretching Austria, he inserted his "five metres" hitting Austria's prostate exactly on first try. Prussia started to thrust quicker and harder. "A-AH PRUSSIA I'M…. I'M G-GOING TO CUM!' Austria shouted 'SAME HERE!' After the last few thrusts Austria and Prussia cummed over each other. _**(A/N hooray for sex scenes :D)**

_**~~~~SEX SCENE OVER~~~~**_

Prussia & Austria: *both come in the room-Prussia carrying Austria of course*

Everyone else: *comes back from shopping with Poland* oh. Hey!

Hungry: Okay who was seme and who was uke?

Prussia: Kesesese~ the awesome me was seme and little Austria was uke! :D

FMB2: *whispers to Germany* Pay up.

Germany: Fine. *gives money*

Hosts: :D

Austria: YOU WERE BETTING ON US!?

Estella: No shit Sherlock. -_-"

Smurf: You deserve a gold star. -_-'

Latvia: U-um so w-who is n-n-next? ;_; Cuz M-Mr. Russia is s-scaring m-me! *hides behind Estella*

Everyone: Aww 3

Eduada: *Magically poofs back* That's it for today guys! But please remember to PM dares cuz if ya don't Estella will be banned for life and ya don't want that now do ya?!

Estella: HOORAY YOUR BACK *1 man party* LATVIA! TAKE IT AWAY!

Latvia: Estella doesn't own Hetalia cuz if she did, it would be full of yaoi. Please remember to PM dares cuz ima scared of eliminators. *starts shaking* B-b-bye *waves*

**A/N done guys hope ya like it! Cuz I updated it :D PM dares only now *extreme face* BYE **


	7. Chapter 7: Pizza time Twerk

**Chapter 7: Co-Host party!**

**A/N IA13 is here to help with all the shit and stuffz! Remember: PM dares only!**

Estella: *sigh* my life sucks *slams head on table*

England: what's up with u miserable git?

Smurf & Eduada: she got no PM dares from anyone.

Russia: awe that is sad da?

Estella: Yes it is! *goes to emo corner* bring in IA13

Hetalia Cast: ZOMG! Not insane-assylum-13?!

Hosts: OH YES!

England: My life sucks *slams head on table*

IA13: ikr

Smurf & Eduada: we are going on a holiday so, bye :3 *magically poofs away*

Hayley: 'Sup guys I am another host :D

America: um hey

IA13: AMERICA! *glomps America*

America: *blushing* … *thinks* England won't like this

England: HEY GET OFF MAH AMERICA! *attacks IA13*

Estella: SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO MAH IDEA!

Everyone: *shuts up*

Estella: whilst all that shit was happening I received some dares from Pizza and the letter says

**I dare England, Italy, Japan and France to make out with … MEEEEEEEEE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHh eYAY (Rape Face)!**

Thanks darling!

Pizza: *magically appears* OMG I can't believe ima here! :D

Hayley: *mumbling* neither can I…

Hosts: Well France is dead; England is kinda killing IA13 so you will have to be with Japan and Italy first

Pizza: :D

FMB2: so who would ya like; Italy or Japan?

Pizza: Japan first plz :3

Hayley: here ya go *pushes Japan to pizza*

Pizza: *starts making out with japan*

_**~~~~A COUPLE MINUTES LATER~~~~**_

Pizza: DONE! *pushes japan back*

Japan: um… do you know where the toiret is Esterra?

Estella: um yeah, why?

Japan: cuz I need to take a rong shower now *goes off to find the "toiret"*

Hayley: ITALY!

Italy: Ve~?

Pizza: *Grabs Italy and starts making out*

Estella: lol :D

_**~~~~ANOTHER COUPLE MINUTES LATER~~~~**_

Pizza: DONE!... Again!

Estella: since that is done and the other two guys are dying *sweat drop* LETS ALL TWERK IT OUT!

Everyone: *starts twerking*

Hosts: Pizza! Take it away!

Pizza: THAT'S ALL FROM THEM GUYS AND ME! Remember to PM your dares to Estella Tweak darlings ;p *continues twerking*

Hosts: GOOD BYE AND GOOD NIGHT!

**A/N that was a good one doesn't ya thinks? Any way PLEASE SEND IN DARES! Bye :3**


End file.
